The Musculoskeletal Training Program represents the continued commitment of the Hospital for Special Surgery (HSS) to train clinicians and scientists in basic and applied research. The goal is to provide highly motivated trainees with the basic science education and research skills necessary for a successful career in academic orthopaedics and related fields. The program's strength is the expertise of the faculty, who cover a broad base of disciplines within musculoskeletal research and who provide trainees with interesting topics for research projects. The program is an interface between basic research and clinical orthopaedics with emphasis on interdisciplinary approaches to clinically relevant research problems. The faculty includes clinician scientists who treat patients and conduct research and scientists who contribute to patient care through translational research. The result is a diverse program providing appropriate role models and research opportunities with direct clinical application. The program is designed for one predoctoral and two postdoctoral trainees. Trainee selection is based on prior academic and research performance, recommendation letters, and an interview. Selection criteria include high motivation for research and commitment to an academic career. Training is conducted at HSS, though trainees benefit from the close collaboration with Weill Cornell Medical College, Cornell's Mechanical and Biomedical Engineering Departments, and the CCNY Center for Biomedical Engineering. The HSS Research Division has fifty scientists supported by federal and non-federal funds and an NIH-sponsored Core Center for Musculoskeletal Repair and Regeneration. The Division is housed in a recently renovated seven-story building with laboratories and office space for research spanning from cartilage biology to biomechanics and clinical orthopedics. Core facilities include musculoskeletal imaging, analytical microscopy, mechanical and material assessment, animal care, biostatistics, and flow cytometry. These and all other clinical and research facilities at HSS and its affiliated institutions are available to the trainees and clinical specialties in the orthopedic community.